The NSLS-II project will undertake the fabrication and installation of four insertion devices (IDs) for beamlines specified by NIH. Two of these beamlines will support macromolecular crystallography (MX) and these will be based on a pair of canted undulators placed on a single low-beta straight section. These are designated as MX Cant 1 and MX Cant 2. A third beamline will support small-angle x-ray scattering (SAXS) and related wide-angle scattering experiments that require the brilliance of an undulator source. This beamline is designated here as SAXS brilliant. The fourth beam line will support imaging applications that require high brilliance. This beamline might be specialized to either hard or soft imaging. Specification of the exact device will be made when this choice is made. This beamline is designated here as Imaging. The insertion devices for these four beamlines will occupy three straight sections in the NSLS-II synchrotron storage ring. Each of the three straight sections will require an insertion device undulator (or undulators) and their associated infrastructure. It is expected that the two MX beamlines and the Imaging beamline will be on low Beta straight section, but the optimal source for the SAXS brilliant beamline is still under consideration. The undulator insertion devices are specialized to the particular application. At this stage, some but not all of the desired characteristics have been specified. Both MX undulators will be ~1.5m in length whereas the SAXS undulator will be ~3m in length. Periods are expected to be within the range of 20-23 mm. The optimal undulator for the Imaging beamline will depend on the choice between an emphasis on soft or hard x-ray Imaging. In either case, the undulator will be designed to produce maximal beam coherence. The work plan will call for a timeline for making remaining specifications.